A new world, a new Story
by HisFullmetalLegacy
Summary: In the new world, Alma is born to a life of loneliness in the dying world of Gaia. Though his body is strong, he is an outsider in the kingdom of burmecia. Will a family ever find him? Or will this world be destroyed?


Grass plains where no animal roamed free, dark and dense forests home to only murderous beasts, and lands covered with the blood spilled from past tragedies. This was the world known as Gaia, the mist planet. Long before civilizations befell to this, it is said that the people used to live together in harmony. However this time was somehow lost in history, all Gaia knew now was the battles shared between the three great nations Alexandria, Lindblum, and the kingdom of Burmecia. Eternal rain was the most prominent feature to the kingdom of Burmecia. Unlike the citizens of the other kingdoms, all who lived here was of a single race of rat people. Rats with the build and thought process of human beings, the Burmecians prided themselves on strength and skill of its warriors. Unlike the other kingdoms, Burmecia was the only nation founded beneath the mist covered the continent.

Beasts made from the mist never had a known pattern to attack citizens who kept in the two nations located above mist, but living in Burmecia was a different case. Burmecians was a proud nation that enjoyed the act of war. For war brought pride and reputation of strength with the illusion of being untouchable by the outside world. From this reputation and the mist monsters whom inhabited the area kept all but the risky travelers from ever daring to enter the Dragon Caves which acted as the path and maze leading to the kingdom's entrance gates which were heavily guarded by Burmecians soldiers. Even with all these things to keep out outsiders from entering the kingdom, four years ago, a small infant child was found at the feet of Burmecia entrance gate. No parental figure could be seen to the soldiers, they now had two options. Allow the small child to die of starvation, exposure, and dehydration. Or take the bundled baby boy to the kingdoms orphanage and give him a fighting chance at a new lease on life by being adopted. Soldiers were called to be figures of authority, providing strength and protection to the citizens of Burmecia. Bravery, fearlessness, and courage were all called from the soldiers while all these facts were true. Neither of the guards were heartless and they took pity on the small child whose fate depended solely on the act they needed to do. Long arms reached out to the small boy, no time wasted as the bundle was carried off by the soldiers to the dark and looming building that housed so many discarded and abandoned by their parents. As these figures entered the building, all the children around them halted what they were doing and started to watch these men rush to the owners of the orphanage with the strange bundle who was void of the fur all other children of burmecia had. These soldiers paid them no mind, these boys and girls already had a far greater chance of gaining a new family from the process of adoption. Flesh uncovered from fur, no sight of any rock hard, boney tail protruding from his back side, instead of pale skin belonging to a burmecian child. skin instead held the color of pale peach of a newborn infant, something even the king could not recognize. Corridor after corridor, these two brave souls risked hatred and disgust from these children who entered from their rooms to catch a look at such an oddity. Though to this point this journey was nothing but darkness to the bundle within arms of strangers, noises of confusion and excitement of the children rustled the baby from his slumber. Infant face muscles whose strength did not allow for much movement, scrunched up with his fuss. A coo first leaving pouted lips, parting open enough, a soft cry flowed from his lips like a river whose current had finally began to run free after years of silence. First slow and interrupted, then fast and strong. These wails scared many children and even froze the hardened soldiers where they stood. Crying came natural to infants Burmecia, humans also seemed to have this ingrained instincts.

Belows became too much for the children around them, clawed feet made for quick, swift movements carried many of the younger rat-like creatures flee from the crying newborn child.


End file.
